Slade joins the suicide squad
by jediknigh5
Summary: The title says it all. My hope for what season 4 might feature. Set shortly after "Suicidal Tendancies."


Slade Wilson sat in his cell reading. He'd read all the books Waller gave him, but had to keep his mind sharp, for when he figured a way to escape. Then suprisingly, Amanda Waller showed up outside his cell.

.

Waller: The great Deathstroke, reduced to reading books meant for pre-teens.

Slade: It's better than letting my mind rot. What do you want?

Waller: We recently lost a member of our task force, that leaves an opening I need to be filled. He even had an eye patch like you.

Slade: You keep me locked up here, and now you expect me to work for you.

Waller: I don't believe in half-measures. A criminal as dangerous as you should either be killed, or put to some use.

.

Amanda Waller than began putting on a gas mask. When she finished the gas began pumping into Slade's cell. He began feeling weak, tired. It became clear that he had until the gas knocked him out to make up his mind. Slade said "Okay, I'll join your task force." Waller just stood there, the gas kept coming. Slade repeated "I said I'll join your task force" but the gas didn't stop. Before Slade lost conscioussness he called Waller a bad word, then fell asleep. When Slade woke up he was in a hospital bed, he felt weak. The doctor examined him as Waller came into this room.

.

Slade: I said I'd join.

Waller: I heard you, the gas just knocked you out, it wasn't poisonous. We needed to prep you for surgery. Ofcourse had you refused my offer, I would've shot you while you were asleep.

Slade: Surgery?

Waller: There is now a device imbeded in your spine. If you betray me, or try to dessert, you will be killed. If you think I'm bluffing, ask your teamates. Time to meet the people you'll be working with for the forseeable future.

.

Slade soon met his new teammates, Benjamin Turner and Carrie Cutter, sometimes known as Bronze Tiger and Cupid. They informed him that they called their group the "Suicide Squad." Not exactly reassuring. Waller informed them that as soon as Slade recovered from this surgery they were all going on a mission. It seemed that the warlord currently ruling Kasnia was attempting to buy a chemical weapon, it would be there job to neutralize this weapon. The rebels of Kasnia were in some ways just as bad as the current warlord, and might also try to sieze this weapon. Whoever had it, many innocent civilians would die a painful death. The cover story that would be spread was that these three, Slade, Benjamin, and Carrie were mercenaries trying to steal the weapon for their employer. When they couldn't obtain the weapon they neutralized it to keep their employers' enemies from having it.

Over the next week Slade bonded with his teammates as they prepared for this mission. They explained why they called themselves the Suicide Squad. Floyd Lawton, also known as Deadshot, was the first member of the task force to die in the line of duty. Shrapnal died trying to desert, and Waller had Harley Quinn killed when she proved unstable. But Floyd gave his life to help his team, including Carrie, escape with their lives. On a previous mission Floyd was willing to die to help Benjamin escape, but Benjamin ended up saving Floyd's life. Slade understood, even among a group of mercenaries and psychotics, that kind of sacrifice can inspire people.

The mission went as well as could be expected. They neutralized the chemical weapon and killed one of the warlord's top generals. Whatever story the diplomats told was not their concern. During the fight Carrie was almost killed. Slade, acting on instinct, pushed her out of the way, getting wounded in the process. Benjamin and Carrie carried him to the extraction point. He said it was okay if they wanted to leave him, but they refused to leave him behind. He was one of them, and he had gotten wounded saving one of them. They just barely made it out in time. During the helicopter ride home Slade spoke quietly to his new friends.

.

Slade: Thanks for not leaving me.

Carrie: We wouldn't do that to you, my love.

.

Slade suddenly began to dread this woman having an obsessive crush on him. Benjamin just smiled at this.

.

Slade: Shut the hell up.

Benjamin: Didn't say a word. I'm not obsessive like Cupid, but I don't leave friends behind. Not anymore. And I'm not in a cult but I do speak about Floyd with respect.

Slade: Fair enough. I'm not saying I won't try to escape. But I won't leave you two behind. Either all three of us figure a way out, or none of us leave.

Benjamin: Agreed.

Carrie: Ofcourse.

.

Waller and her subordinate Lila were listening to their conversation from headquarters.

.

Lila: What now?

Waller: It's not exactly a secret that my inmates try to escape. But the three of them plotting together, that could cause problems.

Lila: Actually, it might help. Each has reason to stay, to protect their friends. If one has a chance to escape, but can't bring the others, they might stay for them.

Waller: You might be right. And if that fails, we can always go back to option A.


End file.
